Thunderbolt
by Tenacious Surrender
Summary: Had roles reversed and the Oni's sword met the flesh of another.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Had roles reversed and the Oni's sword met the flesh of another. **

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Teen Wolf.**

Thunderbolt

A tiny sense of comfort came to Scott and Stiles when they found Lydia deep in that tunnel. But the way her eyes blinked rapidly and her voice seemed to get higher, pushed that relief far far away. She had told them that someone, out there, was going to die. Scott, being a selfless person, ran towards the battle ragging outside with his sidekick and his red(strawberry-blonde) haired friend following close behind.

Once they reached the field, Scott's pack appeared to be beaten. Isaac was on his knees with blood dripping down his face, Allison's bow was far from reach, and Kira was trying to keep the Oni from reaching her mother. All the while, the Nogitsune watched from the steps. Scott, Stiles, and Lydia did not hesitate to run towards their fallen teammates. A few of the Oni closed the space and began to fight Scott. Stiles ran to Allison's bow and tossed it to her. She did not get the chance to thank him before she began to shot the monsters attacking her.

"Where's-" Stiles' eyes roamed the entire area. Lydia was no where to be seen...and neither was his evil twin.

"No. No. No. No." Stiles ran past the fight, into the school hallway. It was dark inside and there was this sinister way in how the lights flickered every few seconds. Stiles wasted no time in searching each room. He would find her, no matter what. He returned to the hallway, after looking in a couple classrooms, and there the Nogitsune was with his hand enclosed on Lydia's neck and his other one tangled in strawberry blonde hair.

"Stiles, leave. Please. Please Stiles-" Lydia's cries were silenced with the yank of her hair.

"Let her go." Stiles growled stepping closer to the evil being. Said creature laughed. The sound echoed down the hallway and a shiver crawled its way down Stiles' back although he was not at all afraid. He would do anything for Lydia. Anything at all.

"What do you want? Please, i'll do whatever you ask. Just...just let Lydia go." The brown eyed boy's voice broke as he reached his hand towards the girl he had loved for all those years.

"Ah ah ah." Void chuckled as he tightened his hold. Lydia shook her head and tears traveled down her face in various directions.

"Please..." Stiles whispered stepping another foot closer.

The Nogitsune smirked and threw the girl roughly into one of the lockers. She fell to the ground, unconscious. Stiles immediately dropped to her side, grasping one of her hands tightly and pushing a couple strands of hair behind her ear. Without warning, he was hefted up from the ground by his hair. His face scrunched up in pain and he scrambled to pull away.

"I don't make deals." The sinister voice froze Stiles to the core. Punches, were raining down upon the boy. After multiple hits, his breathing was fast and his face was becoming even more colored than it already had been. Void backhanded Stiles, forcing him to his hands and knees.

"It's sad, really. How much you love her. You do realize she has zero feelings for you? You always love people more than they love you, don't you? Scott doesn't care for you, he's always seen you as 'the boy without the mother' nothing more. He's friends with you out of sympathy, Stiles." Those words broke him more than the punches ever could.

Stiles attempted to push himself up from the ground, but the Nogitsune simply kicked him back to the floor. He did the only thing he could think of and started to crawl. Void chuckled and pulled him to his feet by the back of his shirt.

"It's time to end the game, Stiles." The human was dragged across the floor, then the dirt, to the battle that was still raging on. Upon his arrival, Scott turned his attention to his best friend. The Oni took the opening and slashed Scott across the chest. He fell to his knees and watched in horror as the Void ripped a sword from the "hands" of an Oni and returned to Stiles, who laid on the ground.

"I heal, Stiles...do you?" The Nogitsune raised the weapon and buried it deep inside his own chest. A scream pierced the Earth, not from Void, but from Stiles. Scott couldn't even hear his own screams over Stiles'. The dark kitsune twisted the sword earning another screech from the brown haired boy that curled into himself in the dirt.

Allison used the moment to her advantage and shot the last two remaining Oni with her arrows. Scott wasted no time in ignoring his own injuries and running to his brother. Lydia appeared out of nowhere, on the other side of Stiles with a bruise on her forehead. She touched the boy's face and Scott watched with with both interest and worry. He grabbed Stiles' hand taking as much pain as he could without passing out.

"Coup de foudre," Lydia whispered softly and nothing could have prepared Scott for what she did next. She leaned down and kissed Stiles softly as if he wasn't dying.

**This story is not going to be very long unless people really like it. BTW, I am currently working on another story as well so depending on which one is liked more the updates may be not as frequent as you may like. But if you do what frequent updates, please review and tell me so. Thanks for reading and have a good day!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's part 2. Enjoy_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf._

**Thunderbolt **

Stiles pulled away to catch his breath and Lydia attempted to brush his hair away from his face.

"Lydia, w-why'd you do that?"

Before the boy could get a response, Allison was screaming Isaac's name. Scott turned his head just in time to see said boy sink his teeth into Void's shoulder. Scott's eyes widened and he watched in slow motion as Kira's sword went straight through the spirit's chest and was pulled out again.

"NO!" Scott screamed as the Nogitsune fell to the ground and shattered like a dropped picture frame. Stiles was spasming now and he was gurgling blood up from his throat.

Lydia watched from his side in terror with both of her hands to her mouth trying to keep the scream from escaping. Scott pulled Stiles' shirt up to expose the hole Kira's sword had made in the Nogitsune and the bite marks in his shoulder. Scott knew that with Isaac not being an alpha, the bite would only send Stiles spiraling towards death quicker. Scott did the only rational thing he could think of and bite the dying boy again.

Stiles screamed in pain as blood soaked his convulsing body. Both Scott and Lydia were holding his hand, although it appeared he couldn't feel their presence anyway. Lydia still had one hand over her burning mouth and tears were cascading down it.

"Please work! God dammit, let it work!" Scott screamed into the air. Allison and Kira had maneuvered closer to the scene, but Isaac stayed back. He didn't believe it was his place to be with a dying Stiles. He had never really like the sarcastic boy anyway. But now, now he was feeling a little different. If Stiles affected his friends so gravely then he must be some sort of special.

Stiles' convulsing stopped suddenly. His hands stopped gripping so tightly. The gurgling in his throat stopped. His rolling eyes were staring ahead. His mouth was open ever so slightly. His curled up body seemed to unfold. And Lydia's scream seeped through her fingers into the quickly darkening sky.

Scott stopped breathing about the same time Stiles did. He squeezed so tight on the dead boy's hand but that wouldn't bring him back. Not like the bite should have. It wasn't fair. As Scott watching Lydia cry into a bloody unmoving chest, he realized how unfair the world they live in truly is. He would shake his head as if it was but a dream-a nightmare- he couldn't awaken from. If Stiles could see his sobbing self now.

Allison and Kira held each other and Isaac slowly backed away from the scene with his head held low. Scott looked up when he sensed three extra presences. Derek, Peter, and Chris Argent were standing at the gate with their heads hung. Scott listened to all the heartbeats, all the heartbeats except Stiles'.

Slowly Scott let Stiles' cold hand fall from his and he stood on shaky legs. With a face as blank as a sheet of paper, Scott managed to rip Lydia from what once was his best friend. He held her to his chest and began to walk away. Kira and Allison followed behind. Scott turned to look back at his best friend, his brother, his only reason to live.

"I'm so sorry, Scott." Peter whispered place a hand on the Alpha's back. Derek had tears streaming down his face. After those years, Stiles was like an annoying little brother to him and a world without him seemed impossible. The Argents held one another as did Kira and her guilty mother.

As everyone was attempting to comfort one another, across the field, Stiles' cuts were slowly healing. The tiny thumping of his heart could have been heard, had Scott of tried once more.

_Five updates for next chapter? ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

**So this update is after Derek was attacked by Kate and all that. Hope you like**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

_Four Months After Stiles' Funeral_

Scott visited Stiles' grave every day after the funeral. He just sat and told the dead boy about all the things that had happened that day and deep down Scott knew that Stiles was listening. Some days he would stay and just cry with Sheriff Stilinski. The man did not seem to visit very often, in fact he rarely visited after a few months. The sheriff had talked about moving away many times, but could not find the heart to leave both his son and his wife behind.

One day, Scott had been riding his dirt bike to the graveyard when he felt a disturbance. Something was off. Stiles' scent was gone. It was foolish to believe that his smell would always stay, but it seemed awful quick for it to leave entirely. Scott shrugged as he left his dirt bike and walked to his brother's grave.

"What...the hell." Scott stopped dead in his tracks. Next to where Stiles' had been buried there was a pile of dirt. Scott ran to the hole. The casket was there, but Stiles was gone. Someone had taken a dead boy from his own grave. Who would do this? To Stiles, especially.

Scott kneeled next to the grave wracking his brain for who could have committed such a heinous crime. After a couple minutes of thinking he finally came up with the one person who could have possibly taken Stiles.

"Kate.." Scott's claws dug into his own flesh as he tried to keep his wolf from swallowing him whole.

Lydia had been driving home from school when she saw something in her rear-view window. For a split second it looked like a wolfed out Peter, but it turned out to be just a really big black dog. It was chasing her car and she had to keep herself from jumping out of the vehicle and taking it with her. She kept driving though, in hopes that the animal would eventually return to its home.

Eventually the dog stopped chasing her car and as she pulled into the driveway to her house she stifled a scream. The dog was sitting on the sidewalk that led to her front door. Lydia slowly got out of the car in fears that the large animal would attack her, but it stayed seated on the concrete.

"Nice puppy?" She approached the unmoving animal. She reached her hand out and the dog tapped its wet nose against her warm hand. It got up from the ground and rubbed its head into her stomach. The dog was 50 times bigger than her tiny Prada. Lydia laughed as she ran her fingers through the dog's fur. She reached under its neck in search of a collar, but the dog did not seem to have one.

"Go on home puppy." She whispered pointing towards the street. The dog did as she said and left without a fight. She felt guilty. In fact she felt really guilty and longer she thought about it, the more she wanted the dog to be safe in her house with her.

After finishing her homework and taking a shower, she walked into her bedroom and put her night clothes on. She flipped the light switch off and jumped under the covers. After a couple of minutes her eyes finally started to shut just as the squeaking of her bedroom door woke her wide awake. She stared with wide eyes into the darkness. Two red eyes were staring back

"Scott, this makes no sense. Why would Kate take Stiles' body?" Allison was rubbing her forehead as Isaac was digging through the weapons on her dad's desk.

"I don't know, but who else would do this?!" Scott was tugging at the roots of his hair as he paced back and forth the room.

"_Scotty, calm down for a minute. Think rationally." Stiles would have said._

Derek was standing in the doorway. Visible steam was coming off of the man and Peter seemed to be just as angry but for different reasons. He was beyond pissed that Kate was back none-the-less that she may have taken a dead member of Scott's pack.

"I don't care if it makes no sense, I'll kill her either way. Let's not forget about how she almost killed me four months ago." Derek growled.

"I think we all need a good nights rest. It's almost twelve anyway. You guys go home and we'll make a plan tomorrow." Chris said pushing Derek and Peter out of the room.

"Do you boys need a ride home?" He asked Isaac and Scott.

"No, i'll walk." Scott hissed, speed walking from the room.

**I know it's still not long, but I really wanted to update tonight. 5 more updates for a new chapter? Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Due to me being half way asleep I accidentally said 5 more updates for a new chapter therefore I decided to go ahead and update. XD Anywho please please review even if it's just one word. Your reviews inspire me to keep this story going!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

After a long night of hiding under the covers, Lydia awoke and stretched. Under the blankets her eyes widened when she felt a heavy weigh on her legs. She slowly pushed the blankets away from her face to reveal the dog she had seen the day before. Her eyebrows scrunched together as she looked over at her open window. The dog's face was twitching and its legs were kicking at the blankets.

"Must be having a nightmare." Lydia whispered brushing her fingers through the dog's black fur. It slowly opened its eyes and the red-haired girl stifled a scream. The dog's eyes were red for a moment, but then became dark brown again. Lydia shook in head in belief that she had just imagined the eyes.

The dog yawned and wagged its tail. Lydia turned her head to look at her clock. 10:45 am. She sighed thinking to herself, "It's a good thing it's the weekend."

"Alright dog, if you're going to stay here then you better get your little furry ass off of me." Lydia said both sternly and jokingly. The dog immediately got up from where it had been laying and hopped off of the bed. Lydia rolled her eyes and walked to her bathroom with the dog following close behind.

As she put on her makeup the dog stared at her from where it laid on the ground. After finishing up in the bathroom, Lydia returned to her room and began to change. The dog turned from her and she laughed.

"Man, they must have trained you well!" She giggled pulling on a floral skirt and a pink tank top.

"Wanna go on a walk?!" She yelled excitedly. The dog immediately perked up running through her house until it reached the front door and waited patiently for Lydia to arrive.

"I guess it's a good thing mom is on a business trip," The red head whispered to herself before walked out the door and locking it behind her.

"Alright, let's go, Lumpy." The dog stopped in its tracks and tilted its head.

"What? It's a good name!" Lydia shrugged and continued to walk on the sidewalk. The dog eventually ran to catch up.

It took a while, but they eventually reached Scott's house. Lydia texted the Alpha to meet her outside. "I really hope he's in an okay mood today."

"Hey Lydia, new dog?" Scott chuckled as he walked towards the girl.

"Yep! I found him. His name is Lumpy!" She squealed petting the dog's head.

"Why the hell would you..." Scott stopped mid sentence and began to smell the air.

"Scott, what are you-" But the boy cut her off.

"That dog smells like Stiles. It's working with Kate! That's no dog, Lydia!" Scott ripped the girl away from the creature who's eyes shifted from brown to red.

The creature began to convulse, its shoulder blades transformed into wings. It's nose got longer and began a snout with razor teeth under. The creature grew ten times bigger than it already had been. It towered over the terrified Lydia and the wolfed out Scott. The animal clawed the earth and stomped towards the alpha, breathing heavy. Lydia screamed, grabbing the creatures attention. The noise seemed to snap something in the animal. Just as quickly as it had became a dragon it transformed back into the black dog.

Scott tackled the creature, rolling on the ground with it, but it disappeared. Lydia shrieked and Scott jumped up from the ground. A black puppy was in the red haired girl's arms. He stormed over to the girl grabbing the dog from her hands and raising it in the air. It whined and its little paws reached for Lydia whom could hardly keep herself from grabbing the animal from Scott.

"What are you?! What did you do with Stiles?!" Scott shook the little creature. It barked and nipped at his hand.

"Tell me!" Scott screamed and the puppy's ears drooped.

"Scott, you're scaring him!" Lydia screamed reaching for the creature, but the alpha pushed her hand away.

"Yes, Scott, you're scaring him." The two sharply turned their heads to see Kate Argent wearing a smirk on her face.

The dog's eyes immediately turned red. Scott dropped the creature as it transformed into a giant wolf. It stood in front of the two, as if protecting him. "What the hell did you do with Stiles?!" Scott growled letting his claws come out.

"Sweetie, I hate to break it to you, but your dear Stiles is dead. He's been dead for over four months. I suggest you look up black dog though. Looks like you may need some help," Kate motioned to the red eyed dog. It growled, bearing its teeth.

Allison's aunt was gone in a flash. The dog's eyes became brown again and it backed up resting its body against Lydia's leg. "Come on inside, we have some searching to do," Scott said, pulling Lydia into his house.

**Next Chapter you will learn more about Lumpy. ;) Read, review, (something else that starts with r) **


	5. Chapter 5

**I got 0 reviews last chapter! I'm just wondering if you guys have lost interest or not? Do you want me to let this story go and just work on a different teen wolf fic? I write for you guys so if you do not like this story than please let me know! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I was just so worried that you all stopped reading or didn't like it anymore. XD Anywho thank you again, all of your reviews were very sweet and made me smile. Oh and Kayla, you will find out soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

_Thunderbolt_

"Alright, it says here that the legendary black dog is larger than any other dog and can be the size of a calf or pony." Scott looks over at the dog laying on the ground that had been staring up at him.

"It says that they have red eyes and can be vicious upon sighting. Which may explain why 'Lumpy' attacked me.." Scott's eyebrows rose as he read on.

_Black dogs can be malevolent, benevolent, or neither. They often times are reported for guiding a lost sailor home. They can be found protecting sacred places or places of death. It is crucial that if a black dog approaches you, do not look at it and NEVER touch the animal. They can be very dangerous and one scratch can be fatal. Black dogs are known for appearing out of nowhere and disappearing into the ground. They are quiet like the night and they never leave tracks._

"There is nothing here about it transforming into a freaking dragon! Why hasn't this thing killed us and why has it been following you? None of this makes sense." Scott rubbed his forehead as Lydia scanned the rest of the screen.

"Look, Scott, here it says that the black dog is usually associated with storms or fire. Maybe that has something to do with the transforming..?"

"If Stiles was here, he'd know exactly what to do." Scott whispered, shaking his head.

"Maybe he is." Lydia replied with a small smile on her face. Scott was staring at her now and his face started to light up.

"Maybe you're right, Lydia." He whispered, looking down at the dog that was staring back up at him.

"Wait a minute, Scott, you don't think that-" Just then, Malia entered the house which Scott apparently didn't lock. His mother would've pissed had she been home to know that.

"Malia...what's up?" Scott asked, as if he wasn't annoyed beyond belief that the girl had interrupted a conversation that had been becoming more and more important.

"I went to see Stiles today...why is his grave dug up?" She asked, anger growing in her eyes.

"Umm I'm not sure. Lydia and I have been trying to figure that out actually." Scott looked over at Lydia, who was awkwardly twiddling her thumbs. Malia and Lydia had never really gotten along.

"I just doesn't understand why someone-why the hell does that dog smell like Stiles?" Malia growled, her eyes shifting from brown to blue. Said dog looked up and yawned, its sharp teeth coming into view.

"It ate him!" Malia screeched, as she ran towards the creature with her claws out.

The dog got up from the ground and grew. It was no longer the size of a calf, but the size of a horse. This didn't stop Malia though, she punched the animal in the face. It shook its head, its eyes becoming red.

"Malia, stop!" Scott yelled at the werecoyote. She ignored the alpha and attacked the creature. She sunk her claws into its chest. The creature growled and raised its giant paw, prepared to strike the girl.

"STILES," Lydia screeched, recalling what she read about the deadly blows a black dog could deliver. The animal stopped dead in its tracks and slowly backed away from a stunned Malia. It became smaller and smaller until it was a puppy once again. Its shifting seemed to go along with its emotions. Whenever it seemed to be guilty it made its self small. And anger seemed to really affect it.

Lydia reached down and picked up the dog by the back of its neck. She held it to her chest, as if it were a baby.

"Why did you call it Stiles?" Malia asked quietly, as she shifted back to her human form.

"There are many stories about bites. Most of the time, the change occurs as soon as being bitten. But, if gravely injured before, it could take up to a year or even longer for that person to fully heal and become the creature he or she was made." Scott told the confused girl, all the while staring at the suddenly fragile animal in Lydia's arms.

"So, what you're trying to tell me is that this _thing _is my Stiles?" Malia snarled.

"Sometimes, people take the form of what they were like in their past lives. For example; Kate. Stiles took the shape of a protective dog." Scott said, becoming more and more certain of himself. Lydia nodded, brushing her nose against the dog's head.

"Screw you," Malia growled, leaving the house and slamming the door behind her.

"Scott, what are we going to do?" Lydia whispered, petting the animal in her arms.

**MERP. Whatcha think? **

**Some thoughts on the new season; **

**One- Stalia is killing me.**

**Two- Am I the only one that has thought, since the beginning, that Deputy Parrish is evil?**

**Three- Derek is adorable.**

**Four- Jealous Lydia made me kinda sad.**

**Five- Malia wanting to leave Lydia kinda made me want to smash the tv. JS.**

**What are your thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I enjoyed your reviews quite a lot. Thank you VERY much! I hope you all are having a great summer. :)**

**I do not own Teen Wolf.**

_Thunderbolt_

"I've never seen something like this in all my life." Peter Hale said, holding the puppy by the skin of its neck in front of him.

"You're telling me that this tiny thing can change shapes?" Peter shook the animal like a rag doll, hoping for some kind of reaction.

"Stiles," The dog immediately looked at Scott who smiled before saying, "Shift."

The dog did as it was told and Peter had to drop the creature as it got bigger. It grew until it was a dragon the size of a cow. Considering it was inside, the creature had to refrain from growing too large. Its wings flapped slightly before falling to the dragon's side.

"Holy...shit." Peter's eyes were wide and his mouth was almost to the floor.

"Wait til Kate gets a load of this..." Peter was grinning. So much so that Scott and Lydia were started to feel a bit nervous.

"Don't forgot why we brought you here," Lydia warned, her eyes leaving the dragon to settle on Peter's.

"Oh, yes that's right. Changing Stiles back is simply really." With that Peter slashed the unsuspecting dragon, sinking his claws in and ripping. The creature made a hollow sound before it seemed to get smaller and more humanly. In only moments, Stiles was before their very eyes.

"Pain makes you human," Peter shrugged. Scott pulled the boy, still clad in a tuxedo from his funeral, into his arms. Stiles hugged him tighter than ever before as both boys had pools developing in their eyes. Lydia too was sniffling. After a couple of minutes of just holding one another the brothers finally let go.

"Thank you." Stiles whispered to all three.

"I've been trying to get out for a while now," Stiles said before turning to Lydia. The girl grabbed his shirt and pulled him into her arms. As soon as he reciprocated the hug, her tears fell.

"God Stiles, we thought we had lost you for good." The strawberry blonde whispered into his ear.

"I thought I had lost myself too," He whispered, hugging her even tighter.

**Tis short, but te next chapter shall be longer with more action.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Next chapter will have more action, promiseeee. I hope you like this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

**Warning: Strong Language.**

_Thunderbolt_

The pack was all standing around in Scott's bedroom, even Isaac. Stiles was sitting on the alpha's bed wearing one of Scott's t-shirts and some pants. Of course, Malia was upon Stiles as soon as she found out, even though she had been a complete bitch the day before. Honestly, it was really annoying Lydia. Not because she was jealous but because there were important things that needed to be discussed. Or at least that's what she told herself.

"First things first; training. Scott and I are going to train you every day, Stiles. You have to be ready by the next full moon. It's more likely that Kate will attack then." Derek said, Scott nodding in agreement.

"Uhhh I have a question. How come I can shift into whatever I want? I mean it's pretty badass, but at the same time, really fucking scary." Stiles was rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, a nervous habit that Lydia had picked up on.

"We've been on it," Isaac was looking down at Alison with a grin. Stiles looked over at Scott who seemed as though he didn't give a shit. In fact, Scott was too busy staring at Kira. Derek and Peter seemed to be closer than ever. Lydia and Malia seemed to hate each other. A lot had happened in the time he was gone.

"Where's my dad?" Stiles suddenly asked, looking around the room. It was odd that his father, his only real family, wasn't with him now. Had Scott not told him?

Everyone in the room stopped talking and seemed to look towards Scott who was shuffling awkwardly. Malia suddenly seemed to back away while Lydia was getting closer to him.

"He didn't...he didn't leave Beacon Hills, did he?!" Stiles was standing now and Scott touched his arm lightly.

"Stiles..." Scott suddenly pulled Stiles into a bone crushing hug. Those words sounded so much like the way the doctors had talked to Stiles when his mother had died. Stiles ripped himself from Scott's arms.

"No. No. He's not. No." Stiles was shaking his head and yanking on his hair.

"Stiles, it's okay." Malia said, touching his arm. That was enough. Stiles ran through the room, down the stairs, and out of the house. Everyone was after him in an instant.

"Stiles!" Lydia screamed for him and for a moment he considered stopping, but he only ran faster.

The wolves were on his tail. Scott, Isaac, Derek, and Malia were so close to him that Stiles did the only rational thing he could think of, he shifted into the black dog and raced through the woods. Lydia, Kira, and Allison had been chasing after the rest of the pack, but they would never catch up. Peter ran the opposite way in hopes of running into the newly turned boy. Stiles was too fast. The wolves split up. Derek and Malia went one way and Scott and Isaac went the other.

After a while, Isaac stopped to rest for a moment and Scott sniffed the air. After catching Stiles' scent he was off again. Isaac sighed before running after the alpha. Stiles' scent wasn't moving and they were getting close enough that they could start walking. Scott smelt the air once more and according to his senses Stiles was only a couple trees away.

Scott and Isaac stopped dead in their tracks. There human Stiles was with an arrow in his shoulder and a clawed hand around his neck.

**SOOOO whatcha think? Am I the only one dying for tomorrow's episode or what? **


End file.
